<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powerless, and I don't care it's obvious. by nancy01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301909">Powerless, and I don't care it's obvious.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01'>nancy01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Sub Harry, Sweet Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally crouches down from where he had previously been standing with his legs apart in a very dominating and intimidating stance. He grips Harry's chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up, silently giving him permission to look at him.</p><p>"Harry that's the first time you've ever broken that rule." Louis says calmly, ignoring Harry's whine. "And I seriously hope its the last time. You know better than to do what you did today. It was irresponsible and childish and you could've ended up being seriously hurt. I'm giving you one chance to speak now to tell me why you've been acting out so much all day."</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>BDSM Au where everyone is born a Dom or sub and Louis is Harry dominant, Harry keeps acting up and needs Louis to help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powerless, and I don't care it's obvious.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Louis had first met Harry he was instantly drawn to him, his gorgeous curls, his sweet smell and his beautiful dimples. Without having even spoken to him he felt a need to protect him and look out for him, wanting him to do well in the competition and not fail.</p><p>And then when be had actually gotten to know Harry, he knew he was in love. Harry was possibly the sweetest boy he'd ever met, always eager to please everyone and make everyone around him happy. He was the perfect Sub for Louis and luckily Harry had felt the same way which, thank fuck, cause Louis didn't know what he would do if Harry had already had a Dom, or didn't want Louis as his Dom.</p><p>But Harry had also instantly felt drawn to Louis. They say you don't fall in love at first sight, that you have to get to know someone to find true love. But Harry knew the second he saw Louis in the cramped toilets at X factor that he wanted, no, <em>needed</em> to please Louis. He wanted to be his Sub. </p><p>Which had gotten off to a great start as he had been so enamoured by the boy who'd just walked in that he'd lost focus on what he was doing and gotten piss <em>on</em> the boy he was sure he was in love with. </p><p>"<em>Oops! Oh my god I'm so so sorry, I, er, let me, sorry, I can clear it up for you, one second!" Harry spluttered out, quickly tucking himself in and running to grab some of the paper towels put to dry hands.</em></p><p>
  <em>Louis smiled fondly at the boy, not giving a damn that there was piss on his foot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, it's okay, don't worry about it mate. It's fine." Louis tried to reassure the panicking boy, cringing as he called him mate.</em>
</p><p>It was laughable to the couple now, sure, but Harry had been so mortified at the time. And honestly he was just glad it was Louis he had pissed on because if it was another Dom it could've ended dangerously, hence one of Harry's rules: only go to the toilet with permission and a trusted person with you, preferably your Dom.</p><p>Harry full list of rules were fair in his opinion, and even though he struggled with some of them he was definitely learning all the time and trying his hardest to get better. He thought about them now.</p><p>
  <strong>1. No lying to your Dom, especially about how your feeling.</strong>
</p><p>This one Harry definitely struggled with the most. He wanted to be honest with Louis but he wanted to keep Louis happy more than anything and telling Louis he was sad or upset or anything negative was sure to make Louis upset. </p><p>
  <strong>2. Always listen to your Dom and do what they say.</strong>
</p><p>This was easy for Harry. He trusted Louisl and almost always did what he said. Almost.</p><p>
  <strong>3. No cursing or swearing whilst out in public or directed at your Dom.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Only go to the toilet with permission and a trusted person, preferably your Dom.</strong>
</p><p>This one Louis had told Harry was because of the piss incident and so he knew Harry was safe but Harry knew it was because of the Horror stories that came from unprotected Subs in toilets with abusive Doms. There <em>should</em> be separate toilets for each classification but the world tended not to care for Subs as much as Doms sadly.</p><p>
  <strong>5. Do not look at other Dominants in the eye unless given permission by them or your Dom.</strong>
</p><p>This kind of came along with being respectful to all Doms and whatnot but Harry didn't really need that written into his rules.</p><p>
  <strong>6. Never, ever put yourself into a dangerous situation, no matter what the circumstances are. If you feel you are in a dangerous situation and you are alone, remove yourself from the place and phone your Dom.</strong>
</p><p>This was definitely Louis' most important rule, and one Harry was yet to break.</p><p>
  <strong>Any rules broken must be reported to your Dominant Louis Tomlinson and punishment will be given accordingly. Failure to do so will result in a much worse punishment.</strong>
</p><p>Harry had never not told Louis he'd broken a punishment, and he shivered to think what would happen if he did. Louis always knew everything, which was so annoying sometimes, but also made Harry feel quite safe.</p><p>Harry did find it tricky being the youngest member of the band and the only sub, but the boys were all very protective of Harry and Harry had learnt to try and love it not despise it.</p><p>"Hazza, come over here please." Louis called out.</p><p>Harry had been lying in his bunk on the tour bus, trying to get some much needed rest, but he now found himself quickly walking over to his Dom.</p><p>"Kneel for me sweetheart." Louis said softly.</p><p>Harry did so quickly, aware of the other boys' presence around him but trying to ignore it. Harry also let his eyes fall the floor as he knew was expected when he was kneeling.</p><p>Louis smiled at his boy and clasped Harry's collar around his neck, tight enough so Harry could feel the pressure but not tight enough to cut off his airways.</p><p>"Okay Haz, we're about to go in for soundcheck, and then we've got a quick interview with Grimmy, another interview for some magazine company and then the concert alright? We're sleeping on the bus again tonight." Louis stated out calmly, knowing Harry wasn't going to be pleased by the last piece of information.</p><p>"What? But you said we could sleep in the hotel tonight? That's not fair-" Harry started whining.</p><p>"Harry Edward we do not whine, do we? Hm?" Louis questioned sternly.</p><p>Harry would normally drop his eyes back to the floor and agree but he wasn't feeling good today, he was antsy and this was the last straw.</p><p>"We don't, but you lied to me!" He protested.</p><p>Louis grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and pulled his head up so their eyes met once again.</p><p>"Listen here, if you keep up with this attitude I will not hesitate to take you over my knee right here right now Harry. I don't know <em>what</em> has gotten into you today but you <em>know</em> better than to talk back to me. It isn't my choice to sleep here tonight, which I would have explained had you given me a chance, but seeing as you think you know better I'm not going to give you an explanation. Go to the corner and calm yourself down. Now!" Louis said harshly, pointing to a corner of the bus.</p><p>Harry hated the corner and Louis knew that, was most likely why he had been sent there. And Harry was just not having it today.</p><p>"No, I don't want to sit in a corner when I haven't even done anything!" He cried, sliding his legs out from underneath him to sit cross legged instead.</p><p>"Haz..." He heard Liam warn from behind him. And honestly, <em>screw all of them</em>, Harry thought. He wasnt a baby and he didn't want to go and sit in a corner for ten minutes when he hadn't done anything wrong. (Even if he knew what he did was wrong and Louis was going to punish him so bad later.)</p><p>"No screw you guys. I don't need to be treated like a baby, so go away. We're here now so I'm leaving! Don't talk to me!" Harry said defiantly before storming out of the bus, hesitating before he left to turn around and meet Louis' stormy eyes and shout "fuck you."</p><p>Once Harry left, the silence around the rest of the boys was defeaning.</p><p>"For fucks sake." Louis muttered, before shouting, "Paul?" To which the man popped his head through from the passenger seat of the tour bus.</p><p>"Harry's pissed off and already left can you go make sure he's okay to get into the building, the paps are gonna murder him alive if he's by himself." Louis explained shortly, muttering a thanks when Paul left.</p><p>Honestly a very good punishment would be to let Harry get mobbed by the paps so he learnt that he couldn't defy Louis like that, but Louis was still a good Dom, even when he was angry, and Harry could get himself into some serious trouble if he was by himself.</p><p>"What's his problem?" Niall said once it was just the four of them again.</p><p>"I don't know but it has to stop, he's been a bit off for the last few days but nothing this bad. He's doing my head in." Louis sighed. </p><p>"Well maybe he's stressed or tired or something. He's normally the most obedient Sub I've ever seen." Liam sighed. </p><p>It was true, Louis thought with a smile. Everyone who met Harry always said he was very obedient and respectful, and Louis loved that about him. It worried him that Harry was acting out like this.</p><p>"Well, his number one rule is to communicate his feelings so if that's true then it's just another fucking rule he's broken today. Let's just go, no-one give him special treatment, okay?" Louis said with literally no room for argument.</p><p>Harry was very sweet and so sometimes it was hard for the boys to see Louis be cold towards him and give him punishments, but Louis couldn't have Harry's bad behaviour being rewarded. That wasn't how this worked.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry had instantly regretted leaving the tour bus alone when he saw how crazy the crowds were outside. Paps were flashing away like crazy and fans were screaming in Harry's ear and it was at this moment that he regretted everything that had just happened. He'd broken so many rules in the space of five minutes and he was itching to run back to the bus, kneel at Louis' feet and apologize until his voice was hoarse. But when he turned around he could see the crowd had now gathered around behind him, trapping him where he was. </p><p>He felt his heart beginning to race a little and tried to push his way forwards but Harry wasn't very strong and there was a lot of people surrounding him.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>Harry's heart rate shot up at this and he instantly began panicking, his sunglasses doing their best to hide his discomfort but not working amazingly.</p><p>Just as he thought he was about to collapse he felt strong familiar hands encasing his small shoulders and push him forwards, this time effectively pushing through the crowd.</p><p>Harry relaxed into the arms he knew belonged to their bodyguard Paul, another Dom.</p><p>Once they'd finally reached the building and the doors had been shut, effectively cutting off the paps, Paul turned Harry around and bent down a little so they were eye to eye.</p><p>"Harry look at me." Harry's shining eyes quickly shot up to look into Paul's. "You don't do that again, do you understand? I know you were trying to make a point against Louis and that's none of my business but you put yourself at such a risk doing that just now. You could've been seriously hurt Harry." Paul said sternly.</p><p>Harry felt like a little boy being told off by their father and it just added to the fire of anger he felt before. But he was polite enough to understand that it wasn't Paul's fault he felt like this and Paul was just doing his job.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry sir. Do you think the other boy's will be okay?" Harry asked in a small voice.</p><p>Paul sighed. "Yes they'll be fine, look here they come now." He pointed to the door which had just been opened to let the other four members of the bad in. </p><p>"But they didn't have a bodyguard?" Harry questioned, sounding purely confused. Paul didn't want to upset the boy further and just ruffled his curls, telling him to go see Louis before he walked off.</p><p>Louis walked over to Harry instead, ignoring him and simply grabbing his hand as he pulled him around the corner, wordlessly pointing to a bench and silently telling him to sit down.</p><p>Harry tentatively sat on the bench, his hands beneath his thighs and his eyes focused on Louis' shoes. He felt like a whole eternity had passed when Louis  finally spoke.</p><p>"We're adding another rule onto your list." He said shortly.</p><p>Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes looked up to Louis to see if he was joking. Which he clearly wasn't.</p><p>Couples tended to make and refine their list of rules with the first few months of dating each other. Harry's hadn't changed since the first day they had made his. There was never a need too.</p><p>Harry felt tears spring to his eyes as he finally found his voice. "Please sir, I didn't mean, I won't do it again please don't add another rule Louis please please please-"</p><p>"Stop talking." Louis commanded, effectively shutting the distressed Sub up. "Did I give you permission to look at me? Tell me Harry how many rules have you broken today. List them all out for me, out loud. Go on."</p><p>Harry looked straight back down to Louis' shoes as he tried his best to remember everything he'd done.</p><p>"Um, 2, 3 and 5?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Are you trying to be difficult today Harry? I said list them out, and you and I both know that means the full rule, not just the number." Louis all but shouts, his patience beginning to wear thin.</p><p>"S-sorry sir. Um, I've broken rule 2, always listen to your Dom and do what they say, rule 3, no swearing out in public or at your Dom and rule 5, Do not look at other Dominants in the eye unless given permission to do so." Harry says shakily.</p><p>"And what's your most important rule, Harry?"</p><p>Harry cringed at the amount of times he was being called 'Harry'. He was definitely more used to being showered in pet names so he knew he had royally fucked up.</p><p>"Rule number 6, Never, ever put yourself into a dangerous situation, no matter what the circumstances are. If you feel you are in a dangerous situation and you are alone, remove yourself from the place and phone your Dom." Harry recites in confusion.</p><p>"And what did you today when you left the tour bus?"</p><p>Harry delfates with the realisation of where this is going. "I-I put myself in a dangerous situation." He whispers.</p><p>"Sorry? I'm not sure that I heard you correctly?" Louis bites back.</p><p>"I, I said that I p-put myself in a dangerous situation." Harry repeats a little louder this time.</p><p>Louis finally crouches down from where he had previously been standing with his legs apart in a very dominating and intimidating stance. He grips Harry's chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up, silently giving him permission to look at him.</p><p>"Harry that's the first time you've ever broken that rule." Louis says calmly, ignoring Harry's whine. "And I seriously hope its the last time. You know better than to do what you did today. It was irresponsible and childish and you could've ended up being seriously hurt. I'm giving you one chance to speak now to tell me why you've been acting out so much all day."</p><p>Harry knows why, it's because he's tired from tour and stressed from constantly trying to maintain a good public image, and on top of all that he'd been digging around on twitter last night and found a thread all about how he was the most pathetic Sub ever and he'd submit to anyone, everyone saying that he didn't deserve to be a Sub in the public eye because he did nothing rebellious or anything to stand up for subs. He just took everything he was given.</p><p>And just for once Harry wanted to be bad, because he needed people to like him, and for these people to like him he needed to be disobedint. And he knew he was breaking rule 1, no lying to your Dom about how you're feeling, but he couldn't shake this antsy feeling off, and it was driving him up the wall.</p><p>And so after all that, he just decides to tell Louis, "I don't know, sorry Sir." in a flat tone.</p><p>"Are you sure Harry, theres nothing you need to tell me?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head and mumbles "no" again quietly.           </p><p>"Alright then, I'll be delivering you your punishment tonight on the bus, and if the boys hear then thats not my problem. If you act up once more today than I'll be doubling your punishment and if you act up again after that I'll treble it and deliver it wherever we happen to be at the time, I don't care who see's. Am I clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>"For the next two interviews you will ask for my permission before you speak, considering you showed us that you can't be trusted to have freedom of speech, and if you speak without permission I will gag you for the rest of the interviews. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>"You will ask for my permission by tapping my thigh before speaking. I will tap back once for yes, and if I don't tap back then you're not speaking. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>Louis was a little peeved off with the monotone voice coming from Harry and the lack of speech but decided to let it go for now. Instead he leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Harry's forhead. "C'mon, show me you can be my good boy. I love you, Hazza."</p><p>Harry desperately wanted to reply with the same 'Yes Sir' he'd been giving but couldn't bare it with how sweet his Dom was being.</p><p>"Love you too, Lou."</p><p>-</p><p>They were half way through their first interview with Grimmy and Harry was restless again. He knew he couldn't directly act out because he was for sure going to be punished so hard, so he had to think of otherways. Niall was standing to his right, Louis on his left and Zayn and Liam were in front of them on chairs. He couldn't really annoy Louis because he'd just tell him to stop and then if he carried on he'd be breaking rule number 2, and Harry was trying to not double his punishment. </p><p>He couldn't really annoy Liam and Zayn as they were sat in front of him and so he decided to settle on Niall. Niall was also the most easy going out of the three so he'd probably be able to get away with it better. </p><p>To start with he began tickling Niall, which was fine because Niall just laughed and tickled him back before ruffling his hair. Then Harry decided to bite Niall's shoulder to which the Dom didn't react but Harry's own Dom did with a warning pinch to the thigh.</p><p>"Ow!" He shouted on instinct, before clapping his hands over his mouth.</p><p>Louis glared at him, pinching the skin harder and longer, daring Harry to make a sound. Harry just glared back but this time keeping his mouth shut and turned away to face Niall again.</p><p>He decided to play with Niall's hood and kept pushing it up and over the Doms face. Niall laughed and jokingly pushed the boy off the first time but after the tenth time he'd done it he was beginning to lose his patience.</p><p>"Alright H, that's enough. Don't keep doing it sweetheart." He whispered quietly, away from the microphone.</p><p>Harry knew he was finally beginning to irritate his friend and it felt great. He didn't want to be perfect anymore, it was too tiring. This was easy. And it felt good.</p><p>Grimmy then directed a question at Harry but he had been too engrossed in his thoughts and annoying Niall that he'd missed the question.</p><p>He started panicking and turned to Louis, tapping his thigh for permission to speak and trying to convey his panic to him.</p><p>Louis didn't get it though and just tapped Harry's thigh back.</p><p>"Umm, I'm really sorry but I missed the question, could you ask it again?" He said slowly, casting his eyes to the floor and away from Nick's eyes.</p><p>"Isn't it your job as a Dom to make sure he's paying attention to what other Dom's are saying." Nick says condescendingly to Louis. "I mean, he's been messing around this whole time and you haven't done anything, you should be able to keep a better reign on him."</p><p>Louis opened his mouth to tell Nick where he could shove it but Harry seemed to get the idea first.</p><p>"Hey! I don't need a fucking Dom to tell me what to do. And I'm a person, not an object, so next time you wanna raise an issue about me fucking say it to my face and not to my Dom, it's not his fault if I'm not the fucking obedient little sub everyone keeps thinking I am! I'm done with your stupid interview." He shouts, walking away from the band and Louis.</p><p>He walks around the building for a while, trying to calm himself down, his thoughts running wild.</p><p>Why did everyone always speak about him like he wasn't fucking there. He loved being in One Direction, but sometimes being surrounded constantly by Dom's who were putting him 'in his place' and telling what to do, what to wear, where to go, what to say what not to say, was <em>so</em> draining. In the end he decided to go to the bathrooms to splash some water on his face and calm himself down. </p><p>He found them and immediately walked in, not even thinking about it. It was only as he was patting his face dry with a paper towel and a random Dom entered that he realised he'd broken <em>another</em> rule today. He was on fucking fire.</p><p>He dropped the paper towels into the bin with shaky hands as he quickly left the bathroom, trying to hide his fear as he went to find Louis. He found them in the dressing room, pacing up and down the room as the other three boys tried to calm him down.</p><p>Harry knocked tentatively on the door and all four heads shot up to him. Louis swore and strode over to his boyfriend, pulling him in for a tight hug.</p><p>Harry froze in confusion before slowly relaxing into his Doms arms and wrapping his arms around his waist.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're okay, baby. You scared me so much. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Louis questioned, pulling Harry back to look into his eyes to see if his boy was hurt.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, Lou. Um, can we talk?" He asked, looking down and playing with his fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, of course." Louis replies, pressing a kiss to Harrys lips and walking over the the sofa, pulling Harry behind him.</p><p>He sits down, legs wide apart with his arms resting on his thighs before pointing to the area between his legs, silently telling Harry to kneel down for him.</p><p>Harry did so, knowing that this meant he was still in trouble otherwise he'd be cuddled up on Louis' lap.</p><p>"Listen, what Nick said to you was completely unacceptable and I need you to understand that, Harry. I'm not completely mad at you for talking back to him because honestly he deserved it. However, I know you wouldn't normally do that and what with the way you've been behaving today I know something's up. Talk to me, H, tell me what's wrong." Louis said softly, stroking a hand carefully through Harry's hair to comfort him.</p><p>Harry shakily sighed. "I went to the toilet earlier..."</p><p>Louis paused his hand stroking through the hair. "You've been acting up because you went to the toilet?"</p><p>Harry immediately shook his head. "No, I meant like, just now, I went without telling you. 'M sorry."</p><p>Louis sighed and continued running the hand through Harry's hair.</p><p>"Hazza that means you've broken every single rule you currently have. This never <em>ever</em> happens, darling, you're usually the most well behaved sub I know, you make me so proud to be your dominant. Tell me what's wrong so I can try and help."</p><p>"I'm just tired of being this perfect image all of the time. I'm tired, Lou. And everyone's always saying I'm so obedient and so well behaved and I never need to be punished because I never do anything wrong. And I hate that because I don't wanna be a stereotype. I wanna, I want people to think I'm my own person and I'm just not. I want, <em>need</em>, people to like who I am, and so many people don't because I am submissive. I hate it." Harry whispers the last part, pushing his head into Louis thigh for some more comfort.</p><p>"Haz you need to tell me these things. It's okay to feel like this sometimes, but your behaviour today has been completely unacceptable, and I can't ignore that, okay? You will be punished after the concert tonight because I can't condemn the way you've acted today. And as for the way you spoke to Nick, I'm not angry like I said but it doesn't mean it's okay to speak to people to like that, and I don't want to hear it again. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes sir. I'm sorry." Harry says honestly.</p><p>"Now, you're going to go and sit in the corner for twenty minutes like I told you to do earlier, and then we'll go for our next interview which isn't going to be recorded so you'll be sitting on my lap and I'll tell you when your allowed to speak. At the concert you're free to do what you normally do as I know how much the concerts mean to you but one <em>single</em> slip up on stage and you'll be sitting down the entire time and only making a noise when singing. Any questions?"</p><p>"Um, just one. Earlier you said we'd be adding another rule onto my list, is that still going to happen?" Harry says shyly, scared of the answer.</p><p>He liked the knowledge that he'd never had to adapt his rules list because it meant that he'd been a good Sub. This was scary for him.</p><p>"That will still be happening yes, but it's for your own safety Harry. All your rules are, so don't feel like you've failed by having to add on to the list. Its completely normal and it's not up for discussion. Now, corner. Go." Louis ordered, giving Harry a slight nudge towards the corner.</p><p>"I'll call you when your times up H. Any noise or movement from you and the timer will start again. Kneel down for me." Louis calls, starting a twenty minute timer on his phone.</p><p>Harry did as told and Louis went over to the other boy's where they were in a deep discussion about something that was most likely irrelevant.</p><p>The boys looked up as Louis sat down, and then over to the corner where Harry was kneeling.</p><p>"He gonna be okay?" Niall asks.</p><p>"Yeah he'll be fine, well, he will after tonight anyways. What you lot talking about?" Louis reassures.</p><p>"Zayn thinks he'll be the first one out of all of us to get married!" Liam laughs.</p><p>"You don't even have a sub yet?!" Louis splutters.</p><p>"Doesn't mean I won't be the first one to tie the knot. And anyways, just cause I don't have a sub that you know about doesn't mean I don't have a sub." Zayn argues back.</p><p>"Yeah, well, me and Harry will be the first to get married anyways, and you all know it." Louis says smugly, leaving back in his chair.</p><p>"Nah, cause even if you proposed to him right now Harry would spend all the time in the world to plan the most perfect wedding and as our schedules are jam packed that would mean waiting for a break and then having to actually the plan wedding and by the time that's all taken I will have come in, found a sub, gone to the registry office and boom. Married. I don't care about the wedding." Zayn explained simply.</p><p>"Your sub might? And anyways I don't think you should marry someone the second you start going out with them, especially considering who you are Z. You need to be careful." Niall warns.</p><p>"If my Sub cares that much about a wedding then they're not my sub, and anyways, when you know you know, right? Louis said that about Harry."</p><p>"Yes but what if Harry ended up being a psychopath. If I married him straight away I would be fucked." Louis fought back.</p><p>Harry snorted accidentally at that and all four heads whipped round to him.</p><p>"Oi, you've still got 10 minutes over there mister, I don't want any noise, you're supposed to be thinking about what you've done." Louis called over.</p><p>Harry smiled and said softly, "Yes Sir, sorry Sir." and Louis decided to let him off the hook because it was an honest mistake and he wasn't deliberately being defiant.</p><p>"You're already fucked Lou, admit it." Liam teased.</p><p>"Technically speaking Harry's the one thats fucked but that's for another day. Anyways why <em>are</em> you so guys so dry on the partner front lately?"</p><p>"You don't need a partner to not be dry Lou, it's called wanking or did you forget now that Ha-"</p><p>"Okay! Okay! That's enough of that, it was a badly worded question. And I'm being serious, Li ever since Sophia theres been nothing, don't you miss it?"</p><p>"Lou part of the reason me and Soph ended things was because I wasn't there for her when she needed me. What kind of Dom are you if you leave your Sub for nine months straight whilst you tour the world. Even when she was here I was constantly off working and it wasn't fair. We can't all get lucky like you and Haz." Liam explained softly, a kind smile on his face as Louis frowned.</p><p>"That's really sad, Li. You still care for Soph don't you?"</p><p>"Of course I do. I, I loved her and I couldn't be the Dom she deserved. I had to let her go <em>because</em> I loved her. Maybe one day we can work things out but she's a bright Sub, I'm sure she'll find someone else who can be there for her." Liam said sadly.</p><p>"I guess I never realised how lucky me and Harry were before. I wish you guys could find someone too. We'll fight for a longer break next time, I swear." Louis promises, wanting his friends to be happy.</p><p>"Don't sweat it Lou. We're touring the world and performing at the biggest venues in the world. How can we complain?" Zayn laughs.</p><p>And Louis doesn't say it out loud but he can't even imagine doing all of this without Harry. Without his Sub. It would feel so fucking lonely to get in an empty bed every night, no Harry to hug and whisper loving thoughts into his ear, no-one to watch over and worry about, even if he was being naughty.</p><p>A buzzing sound shakes Louis out from his thoughts as he looks down at his phone to see the timer he set going off. Harry's back instantly straightens up and Louis smiles to himself.</p><p>"Come over here, Haz. Times up." He calls over, opening up his arms as Harry launches himself into Louis lap.</p><p>"I love you so much Haz, so <em>so</em> much. Please never forget that, even when I'm mad at you and you're being naughty I still love you, baby. Always." Louis whispers into Harry's ear, pressing soft kisses into his curls. </p><p>Harry leans back and stares straight into Louis' eyes. "Are you crying, sir?" </p><p>Louis shakes his head but as he does one tear makes its way down his face, showing he's lying. </p><p>Harry gasps and kisses away the tear, before planting hundreds of little kisses all over Louis' face.</p><p>"I love you too, Lou. Please don't be upset." He pleads.</p><p>Louis laughs softly. "I'm not upset darling, I'm happy. I'm just being silly."</p><p>Harry doesn't know what to say so he just melts back into Louis chest and hugs him tightly, trying his best to make him feel better.</p><p>The other three boys look on with happy smiles at the couple. They know how hard it must be to have a relationship looked on at by the whole world, but they have such a genuine connection and such pure love that it doesn't matter to them. It doesn't matter what others think, they'll be okay, because their love for each other drowns out any negativity.</p><p>Niall decides to break the silence and loving atmosphere. "Anyways, what with your little trouble maker, it's like having a Sub constantly to look after anyways."</p><p>Harry giggles as Louis gasps and holds him tighter, mouthing "my Sub" to the other boy's.</p><p>Harry finally feels the antsy feeling starting to shake, but in its place guilt fills up instead. He's not scared though, he knows his punishment will push that away, and thats okay. Because that's how Subs worked and that's how he worked and that was okay too. It didn't matter what other people thought.</p><p>-</p><p>The concert went well and before Harry knew it he was back in the tour bus, anxiously sitting on his bed, waiting for Louis to emerge from the bathroom and deliver his much deserved punishment.</p><p>No matter how many times Harry was punished, he got scared every single time.</p><p>Louis finally walks out and Harry wishes he'd been better today so they could cuddle together instead. <em>Later</em>, he tells himself.</p><p>"Right, let's head out to the lounge room and get this over and done with. The boys are going to come in here and give us some privacy. Let's go." Louis states, leading Harry to the front of the bus with a hand pressed to the small of his back.</p><p>As soon as they get there the boys head to the bunks like they knew Louis' plan which, to be fair they probably did because Louis was always two steps ahead of Harry.</p><p>Louis sits down on the sofa and spreads his legs out wide, clicking his fingers and pointing to them to indicate to Harry to lie across them.</p><p>Harry does so immediately, wasting no time in order to have the smallest punishment possible.</p><p>"Okay, I want you to list out everything you did wrong today and then I want you to tell me which rules you've broken. You better not forget any of them." Louis says sternly, placing his hands carefully on Harry's back, causing the younger boy to shiver.</p><p>"I whined at you, I disobeyed you, I swore at you, I looked at you in the eyes without permission when I was expected to keep them down, um, I left the bus and walked into a crowd, I, uh, annoyed Niall in the interview, I-I disrespected another Dom a-and I went to the toilet by myself." Harry said shakily.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"U-um, I, uh, I didn't tell you how I felt until you made me."</p><p>"Good boy." Harry preened under the praise. "And what rules did you break in the process, Harry."</p><p>"A-all of them sir. I lied to you about how I felt when I told you I was fine, I didn't listen to you or do what you were telling me too, I swore at you and another Dominant, I went to the toilet without your permission, um, I looked at you and another Dominant in the eye, and I also put myself in a dangerous situation." Harry breathed.</p><p>"Twice." Louis corrected. "Once by going into the paps and once by going to the toilets by yourself."</p><p>"Yes sir, sorry. I put must in a dangerous situation twice."</p><p>"Well then, that is quite the list you've got going. I thought you were my good boy, Harry, thought you'd never deliberately break your rules." Louis said in mock confusion.</p><p>"I am your good boy!" Harry protested, burying his face into Louis' thigh. " 'm sorry Sir, didn't meant to be bad" came out muffled.</p><p>"Alright, calm down H, it's okay. You weren't bad, never a bad boy, you just made some not so good decisions. And we're going to fix that, right?"</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>"Okay, how many spanks do you think you deserve, Harry?"</p><p>Harry felt his heart race, unsure of the answer Louis was looking for. He didn't want to guess too high incase Louis doubled it which he was known for doing, but he didn't want to guess under incase Louis thought he was trying to be bad in guessing less than what he deserved.</p><p>"Uh, I'm not sure Sir." He settled for instead.</p><p>"Normally I'd say ten with the paddle for every rule broken and another twenty with my hand for extra emphasis. But you've broken so many rules that then we'd end up with 80 hits, and I don't think your ass can take that."</p><p>Harry whined in humiliation and squirmed under Louis' hold. He knew this part was just as if not more important than the actual punishment, but it didn't mean he liked this.</p><p>"That's enough of your moving, Harry. Do you need me to restrain you?"</p><p>"No Sir." Came Harry's muffled response.</p><p>"Good. So I'm thinking we'll do 30 hits with my hand and thirty with the paddle. Does that sound fair?"</p><p>Harry gasped and tried to calm himself down. The most he'd ever received was 50 hits, when he'd gone out to a party without telling Louis and had gotten very very drunk. His ass was still sensitive from it.</p><p>"Y-yes Sir."</p><p>"Now firstly, I know you don't want this Haz but I have to add a rule to your list. This will be rule number 7, never go out without either a Dom or a bodyguard, especially when you know there is a large crowd. I don't want to do this Harry, but I can't have what happened today happen again, especially considering you got out lucky today with Paul helping you. That's not happening again and if it does Harry I swear to god so help your ass. Is that clear?" Louis warns sternly, pinching a bit of Harry's skin through his jeans to show how serious he is being.</p><p>"It's clear Sir." Harry responded.</p><p>"And I must be clear, if you act like you did in the interview with Nick again, even though I understand why you did it and I know you were defending yourself and me, I will be adding another rule on. Again that will be for your safety, Harry. If that was a more aggressive Dom or if I hadn't been there I don't even want to think about what could have happened. It's not an official rule yet, because I want to trust it won't happen again and I believe you only did it because you were already upset, but I won't hesitate if it happens again. Clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>"Good. Now, tell me your colours and your safeword Harry."</p><p>"My colours are green, which I will use if I feel comfortable with the situation and happy to continue, yellow if I need to stop for a bit or have a break, and red if I'm very uncomfortable and need everything to stop immediately. I can use red as my safeword or kiwi, both will immediately stop the punishment. I'm green right now." Harry recites.</p><p>They had decided to have two safewords, the classic colour system and another, just in case. They both felt safer that way.</p><p>"Good boy Harry. Now, as usual, I want you to count each spank, failure to do so will start the punishment over from the beginning. You will count out thirty with my hand and begin again from one for the next thirty with the paddle. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Louis then pulled Harry's jeans and pants down, hooked his right leg over both of Harry's to pin him down and rested his non dominant hand firmly on Harrys back. </p><p>The thirty with Louis' hand hurt but Harry knew he could take it, it was the paddle he was most scared of. He counted out each spank with the hand and by the end of the thirty he was definitely more upset than before but he hadn't started crying yet.</p><p>"Well done, Harry. We start from the beginning again." Louis said before harshly slamming the paddle down onto Harrys right cheek.</p><p>"Ow! Ohmygod, one!" Harry cried, his hands flying back to cover his arse without thinking about it.</p><p>"Uh uh, we're not starting this now. Hands away and keep them away Harry." Louis warned, gripping both of Harry's wrists and pinning them against his back.</p><p>Harry whined again and fought against Louis' strong grip before crying out again as hit two came onto his left cheek this time.</p><p>"Two!" He cried miserably. As the next few hits rained down on him he started crying heavily, counting out each one as best it could.</p><p>" 'leven!" He slurred. " 'm sorry Lou, really sorry won't do it again I promise."</p><p>Louis said nothing and just kept going with the punishment. In all honesty he hated punishing Harry at times like this but he knew it needed to be done.</p><p>Around the twenty mark Harry had given up counting and just cried heavily into Louis' thigh, and Louis didn't have the heart to start again. He knew Harry had learnt his lesson, and so just counted himself.</p><p>"Thirty." Louis called as he delivered the last and hardest one. He quickly unhooked his leg and pulled Harry up into his arms to cuddle him, the paddle disregarded on the floor.</p><p>" 'm sorry won't happen again, didn't mean it Lou. Wanna be your good boy, won't break my rules ever again, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-" Harry babled, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"Okay, it's alright H, I'm not mad at you, okay? You're always my good boy sweetie, you don't need to keep apologizing. We've had your punishment and that's all been dealt with and now we can forget about it all and move on. You're alright lovey, no more tears now c'mon." Louis comforted, using the hand that wasn't wrapped around Harry waist keeping him sturdy to wipe away the tears.</p><p>Harry just continued to sniffle into Louis' chest as Louis kept whispering loving things into his ear, rocking the two of them back and forth.</p><p>Finally Harry felt the awful headspace he'd been in all day lift as his eyelids drooped and his eyes shut lslowly.</p><p>"That's it, go to sleep baby. You're so perfect, my perfect boy, everythings okay now, go to sleep love." Louis whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Harrys forehead.</p><p>"Lou?" "Hm?" "Love you. Kissy?"</p><p>Louis chuckled and looked down to see Harry with his eyes closed and his lips pushed out into a pout, awaiting a kiss.</p><p>He learnt down and pressed a firm kiss to his soft lips, pulling back and pulling him into his chest again. "I love you too, baby. So <em>so</em> much."</p><p>Harry smiled before sleep finally over took him.</p><p>Louis sat like that for a little while longer before carefully wrapping Harry's arms around his neck and his legs around his waist so he could stand up with Harry wrapped around him like a koala. Louis had one arm hooked around his waist and one under his tender arse, making Harry whine a little in his sleep, as he carried him through to the bunks. </p><p>He found Niall sitting up right still awake, playing on his phone.</p><p>"He asleep?" He whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, he's exhausted poor thing." Louis whispered back, bouncing him around a little. </p><p>"Sorry about him pestering you earlier, it won't happen again." Louis apologized on behalf of Harry.</p><p>Niall just shook him off. "Nah don't worry about it, just hope he's okay. He's never that disobedient." </p><p>"I know, but I think I've cracked it. He said he feels a lot of pressure to keep his perfect Sub status, and I get it, kinda. And Nick pushed him way too l far today, it was so out of order." Louis sighs.</p><p>"I know, if Harry hadn't gotten there first I was about to say much worse to him. It's probably a good thing Harry was rude then!" Niall joked.</p><p>"Don't even, my fist was waiting for contact with his face!" Louis joked, a little to loud maybe as he woke the boy sleeping in his arms.</p><p>"Mmm." He complained, blinking slowly and holding on tightly to Louis. "Sleepy."</p><p>"I know baby,  I'm sorry. Let's get you to bed. Say goodnight to Niall lovey." Louis says softly.</p><p>"Night night Ni" Harry said, waving a little to Niall, making him chuckle.</p><p>"Goodnight Hazza. Sleep well. Night Lou."</p><p>"Night mate." Louis said before walking Harry over to their bunk, which was definitely way too small for both of them but who cares.</p><p>"C'mon down you get sweetheart." Louis says, putting Harry on the floor much to Harry's dismay, making Louis laugh.</p><p>"Hey, none of that. We can cuddle the second you get into the bed baby. In you get, go on." Louis encouraged.</p><p>Harry did, quickly discarding all of his clothes. Louis followed suit and got in under the covers, pulling Harry's body towards his so they were spooning.</p><p>"Love you, Haz." Louis whispered.</p><p>"Love you too, Lou." </p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh omg this is completely different for me but I loved it so much. I'm thinking of turning this into a little series, let me know if you'd like that and any prompts you want to see for Dom Louis and Sub Harry. </p><p>Thanks so much for reading and and feel free to comment, it makes me so happy.</p><p>Love you all xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>